


Old Man Rau

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [43]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cedric's too old for this, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: They all thought he was dead, they were wrong.





	Old Man Rau

**Author's Note:**

> Dagorlad and Rhys both belong to the talented OutcastTrip1995! Italics are all for Mando'a.

Cedric quietly made his way over to a rather empty table and slammed his tray down next to his former protege which caused the taller man to jump slightly and glare at Cedric before the older man sat down beside him.

 _“It’s been a while, Rhys.”_ Cedric said as he poked the slop with his spoon, choosing to speak in _Mando’a._ _“Just over forty years now, yeah? Pretty sure I’m a great-ba’buir now.”._

“Cedric?” Rhys asked warily as the glare shifted to something more curious and wary, in a way that reminded Cedric of both Kayla and Jax.

 _“I know Conrad and I are identical twins, but we still have a few differences.”_ Cedric remarked as he glanced at Rhys and took note of his posture. _“So, whatcha in for?”._

_“Killed a Jedi.”._

Cedric snorted at that. _“Osik, we both know Kayla’s more likely to kill a Jedi.”._

 _“Go bug somebody else, Rau.”_ Rhys snarled as he sneered at Cedric which caused the older man to notice his teeth.

_“Not until you tell who the hell you are. My protege was Human and a ray of sunshine, but you’re not entirely Human and a literal storm cloud. So I’ll ask this once and only once, who are you?”._

“Rhys Fett.”.

 _“It’s been over forty years, junior.”_ Cedric pointed out as he continued poking his slop, contrary to popular belief, he wasn’t an idiot nor was he paranoid. Conrad might be the more logical twin, but they made the perfect duo for a reason. _“I reckon ner ade found themselves riduurs and have ade of their own, maybe even ba’ade. I also reckon Rhys and Kayla had another baby. That is, unless, Jax has a thing for feloid species like Rhys, but he had it bad for Kaz’s eldest daughter. Or you’re some little shit that thought it’d be fun running around with a well-respected chieftain’s face.”,_

Fett just looked at him with a slight snarl which Cedric returned. _“The Countess wouldn’t be very impressed if she knew you were intimidating little kittens.”_ Fett responds with a slight smirk and caused Cedric to stare at him which caused the older man to grab Fett’s collar roughly. _“Udessi, Cedric.”._

_“Like haran. How do you know ner riduur?”._

_“Self-proclaimed ba’buir.”_ Fett answered as he eyed Cedric. _“You have six ba’ade. Kayla has two kittens, Myles and Jax both have their pups.”._

“I must say, Fett, it is quite a rather unusual sight to see Rau speaking to anybody civilly.” Cedric growled as a familiar voice drifted towards the pair. “Normally, he’ll either slam’s somebody into a table or throws them at somebody else.”.

 

* * *

 

 _“Ad?_ ” Dagorlad ignored his pseudo-grandfather in favor of rolling his eyes at Eval, but he was aware of the way Cedric shifted himself to watch Eval warily.

“We have a history.” Dagorlad said as he switched to Basic. “Ain’t that right, Sid?”.

Cedric nod once as he spun the spork in his hand while he continued to eye Eval.

_“Why are you dealing with this psychopath?”._

_“I have my reasons, just go along with it and I promise you’ll finally get out of here.”._

Cedric laughed bitterly at that. _“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, kid. I’m not that naive.”_ Cedric remarked as he eyed Eval. _“My ability to give a damn and hold out hope dried up far too long ago.”._

Just over four decades in this place for gods knew what could do that, demeanor-wise, Cedric held himself more akin to how Jax did when Jax was out for blood, it wasn’t relaxed like in the old photos and vids Sarna had or matched with any of the stories Dag had heard growing up. There wasn’t much he could do about the little reveal right now, but Cedric was going home. Even if Dag had to introduce the Senate to the hellspawned and vicious politicians that were Sarna and Dexter.


End file.
